


insomnia

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: it had to have been four or five in the morning.





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick super shoutout to Angie like every other day for wordspirations

It had to have been four or five in the morning. The blinking on their alarm clock was too bright for Fernando's groggy eyes to register completely. The remnants of their sweetened drinks on the bedside table, glasses trembling slightly when Sergio slammed a drawer closed. Fernando was able to just make out his silhouette in the dark, on the other side of the bed sitting up. Legs swung over the side, naked except for the necktie draped lazily over his shoulders, completely undone. The memory of the fabric between his teeth ghosted over Fernando, how easy it had been to tug it off with his mouth. Pop the first button open under Sergio's chin. The rest of Sergio's suit was a crumpled mess around the tiny apartment room. A shirt hanging from the doorknob. Pants leaned into the dresser. 

He was spritzing cologne on, Fernando could smell it. Saw Sergio's hands move to his neck, onto his wrists where Fernando's nose had rubbed into, kissed the knuckles one by one. Even half unconscious and sleep gripping him, he felt his muscles ache every time Sergio made a movement. The little lamp flicked on, Fernando found Sergio's eyes in the mirror. Wide, vibrant and they coaxed "You promised you'd wake me up this time," out of Fer's chapped lips. The response he got was a hoarse Well, You're Up.

Fernando returned to silence. Returned to watching Sergio struggling to pull his pants on in the dim light, buttoning his shirt unevenly. Fernando undressing him with his eyes again. His fingers drummed on the mattress, tingling fingertips craving another caress of Sergio's collarbone which peeked out from underneath the fabric. A swipe across his tightened jaw. To kiss the spot right below his ear and swallow the gasp he let out for Fernando while beneath him. Fer's knees digging sharp pain into his thighs. 

And Sergio drank Fernando's lusting stares in much the same way now, thankful that his shaking hands were concealed in the dark. That his gulps were undetectable while they slid down his throat. He could feel Misery creeping up his spine again, always lodged in the small of his back until he rose away from Fernando's side. When he heard the inevitable smack of Fernando's wet lips opening and "Please, don't go." escaping them. 

His signature was under a grouping of paragraphs which included a detail about never revisiting the same client. It would save him unneeded trouble if he remained unattached, disinterested. If the client persisted, they'd send someone new. They all performed the same way, it was only appearances that varied. Yet Sergio had returned for one night, two, three, the fourth one now where he didn't declare his working hours and pocketed all the money Fernando slipped under his pillow without asking questions. It was a privilege for Fernando, he would say in his head whenever those three words filled the air between them. A luxury no one had ever before gotten. A dirty secret he kept hidden under his tongue that was followed by the fact that Sergio ached in a way that mimicked Fernando's every time he had gone. But the luxury of telling Fernando this was one Sergio would not grant him. Because there had always been other boys in dirty beds muttering out similar Please's to Sergio, and there always would be.


End file.
